


Her First Day

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Derek Hale, One Shot, Proud Sheriff, hints of Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Teen Wolf coming back without Allison Argent I have written this piece for my best friend. This is Allison's first day as a Deputy with the Beacon Hills Police Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Day

                Allison Argent had never been more nervous in her life. She was more nervous now than she had been at her first archery competition. More nervous than finding out her ex-boyfriend was a werewolf, more nervous than graduating from school and even more nervous than graduating from the academy. Today was Allison’s first day at the Beacon Hills Police Department. She had been sat in her car for 10 minutes and she’d straightened out her uniform about a hundred times but she couldn’t make herself go in. What if she was bad at her job? What if everyone hated her? She jerked to the side as someone rapped their knuckles against her window. She unbuckled her belt and pushed the door open.

“Sheriff.”

“Allison you have been sat out here for 10 minutes please come inside.”

“What if they hate me?”

“I promise no one will hate you. Besides Stiles is working the desk while the school is on holiday.”

“What about Derek?”

“He’s waiting inside for you.”

“Right. He’s not going to be to mean to me right?”

“Probably about the same as he is with the others.”

“Oh.”

“You and Derek are closer than the others plus you’ve saved his life before so I think you have a better chance.”

“I also tried to kill him.”

“Allison, sweetheart I know you can take care of yourself. And I know you can take care of Derek.”

“You’re right I can totally do this.”

“Of course you can.” John smiled at her and she squared her shoulders before locking her car and heading in to the building. John followed her in and she smiled at Stiles as he spun round in his chair to greet her. John continued on and she stopped to talk to her friend.

“Allison you look very amazing in your uniform.”

“Thank you Stiles.”

“Very professional.”

“I ironed it like three times.”

“When I started working at the school I changed seven times.”

“I had to change this morning because I spilt my coffee. I was so nervous.”

“I dropped jam all down my shirt.”

“Who would ever guess that we save Beacon Hills?”

“No one. That’s why were perfect for the job.” Allison leaned against the counter and they chatted back and forth before Derek started to head over. And how did she know Derek was coming over because Stiles sat up a little straighter and tried to straighten his BHPD shirt.

“Allison you look great. You okay with just starting on traffic duty?”

“Whatever you think is best.” This was a development between them, it had occurred sometime in the last few years. Derek had relaxed more and with that had come a lot more trust and surprisingly they got along great. They had the same taste in music and Derek had talked to Allison about becoming a cop. Sure she found out after Stiles but that still made her second so she felt pretty smug about it.

“Alright. Then we’ll get the easiest out of the way now. I know you love a challenge.” Derek gave her a small smile and then looked at Stiles who instantly knocked his cup over. Allison hid her smile behind her hand but neither man was paying attention to her anyway. Stiles rushed to the break room and grabbed some paper towels to start cleaning up the mess.

“Do you need help?”

“No. You guys go. You have so much to teach Allison.”

“Okay well I’ll see you later Stiles.”

“Bye Derek.” Derek nodded his head and turned on his heel and left through the doors. Stiles watched him go and Allison cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Oh bye, have a great first day.” She rolled her eyes but offered him a bright smile anyway. She walked out the building and saw Derek waiting outside the squad car. She may be a little more than excited to be going in an actual squad car as part of her job. It’s better than being in it because she got arrested…again.

“So you ready for this?”

“Come on Derek I’ve been in a police car before.” They both knew how excited she was but neither of them were going to mention it.

“I can smell your excitement.” Okay apparently one of them is going to mention it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uhuh. Come on get in.” Allison shuffled over to the car and waited till Derek was about to get in before mumbling ‘at least I don’t make heart eyes at Stiles’. She took a small amount of satisfaction in Derek banging his head, okay a lot of satisfaction. Derek glared at her when she got in but she just smiled at him till he broke away and pulled out of the parking lot. That’s right Allison Argent just dimpled at Derek Hale till he stopped glaring, she was a master at it and the only one who could do it, even Danny couldn’t pull this stuff of. Derek drove them toward the road coming in to town and then pulled in to a small side road. He turned the car round so that it faced the road then parked it and sat back in his seat.

“Now what?”

“Now we wait for someone to break the law.”

“We just sit here?”

“Yep. You can hold the speedometer if you want.”

“Thanks.” So they sat there for nearly two hours waiting for someone to go over the speed limit. With every passing minute it was getting less and less likely that it was going to happen. That was until Derek perked up; he pushed up in his seat and smiled over at Allison before starting the car.

“You are going to enjoy this.”

“What why?” As the words left Allison’s mouth a motorbike sped past them and Derek pulled out of the spot quickly turning on his lights. They didn’t get very far before the motorbike pulled over on to the side of the road and the two occupants stared forward. Derek looked a little too happy to be pulling someone over but Allison just assumed it was because with his werewolf abilities Derek could catch everyone out. They got out of the car and walked over to the people.

“Can you both step of the bike please?” Both heads turned to look at him, Allison assumed they were glaring at him but the helmets kind of defeated the point.

“As I said please step of the bike and remove the helmets.” The woman stepped off first and the man easily followed her, they both removed their helmets and Allison had to turn her head to stop from laughing and looking unprofessional.

“Really Derek?”

“Deputy Hale to you Mr McCall.”

“Why do you do this to me? You know Stiles will just throw out the ticket anyway!” Allison could completely understand why Derek was so excited now. Scott looked like an angry puppy but Lydia looked the angriest, she was glaring between them but seemed to settle on Derek.

“Because Mr McCall you continue to break the law and it is the highlight of my week to hand you a ticket. Plus I’m showing Allison the ropes.” Allison pursed her lips together to stop her smile breaking out and gave them a slight wave.

“Scott. Lydia. Had a good day?”

“Well we were till Deputy Hale here decided to pull us over.”

“I keep trying to tell you both not to break the law.”

“We don’t break it that much. Allison please persuade him to not do this.” Allison looked between her three friends and then looked at the pleading look in Scott and Lydia’s’ eyes. She looked to Derek who just smiled at her and then she looked back at Lydia.

“That’s Deputy Argent to you Miss Martin.” Allison is fairly sure she would have been burnt alive if looks could kill because Lydia looked furious, Derek barked out a laugh and then tore of his ticket and handed it to Scott. They waved as they headed back to the car and then waited for Scott and Lydia to leave first.

“Oh my god that was amazing! Did you see their faces?”

“I knew you’d enjoy that.”

“I love them so much but that was such a rush. I just gave my friends a ticket. Oh god I gave my friends a ticket. Derek I gave Lydia a ticket.”

“I know I was there.”

“You don’t live with her!”

“You didn’t think that through did you?” Allison punched him in the arm and levelled him with a glare.

“I am driving.”

“Think it through! Think it through! You encouraged it!”

“You can’t blame me for this.”

“She’s going to murder me. Just so you know I’m going to make sure it’s you who has to find my dead body.”

“You’re gonna be fine.”

“How many tickets have you given them?”

“Together or separately?”

“I may be going to die tonight but knowing you’ll be out there giving them tickets makes me okay with it.”

“Good to know. Anyway let’s head back to the station for lunch.”

“Sure okay.” They drove in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. Honestly Allison wasn’t expecting many actual crimes to be going down in Beacon Hills but working in the station allowed her and Derek to stay close to everything supernatural. Any suspicious reports that came in usually ended up in Derek going to investigate but now with Allison on the force she could go to and he’d always have someone to help him. They parked in one of the bays and headed inside. Allison rolled her eyes as Derek headed straight for the front desk. She walked in to the main office and found Isaac sitting at her desk.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Brought you lunch.”

“Thanks Isaac.” They hadn’t worked out, they’d both known they weren’t going to but they were still friends. Great friends actually, Allison had helped Isaac when he started going to a therapist, he was scared for the first few weeks so Allison went with him and she sat in the waiting room till he came out. It helped him, being able to hear her heartbeat, being able to smell his pack, it comforted him.

“So how was your first day?”

“I gave Scott and Lydia a speeding ticket.”

“He’s gonna be so angry. Stiles has all of his unpaid tickets stuck to our fridge.”

“Why?”

“Just because Scott glares at them every morning. I’ve never seen anyone eat their cereal so angrily.”

“I didn’t even know you could eat cereal angrily.”

“Neither did I.” They both leaned over a little and looked towards the front desk as Stiles laugh echoed through the quiet building.

“They’re the most ridiculous people.”

“I agree.” Allison and Isaac turned to see Deputy Parrish standing behind them. He was also leaned slightly to the left to see the obvious display going on between Stiles and Derek.

“You weren’t here this morning.”

“No my shift only just started.”

“Pull up a chair.” Kyle wheeled over his chair and all three of them shared the food Isaac had brought and watched Stiles and Derek flirt with each other. They occasionally said things to throw Derek off and so far Parrish was doing the best at it. He’d already described to Derek how easy it would be to take Stiles right there and claim him. Parrish may look innocent but he was a devil in disguise. They had been watching Derek shift his stance for nearly 15 minutes as each of them described the uses of Stiles mouth and hands. Allison might have to rethink who was going to be responsible for killing her. As soon as the clock hit 1 Derek was saying goodbye to Stiles and stalking towards her desk. Isaac and Kyle scrambled away and left her to fend for herself. Cowards. She put on her biggest smile and stared up at him.

“How was your lunch?”

“Everyone thinks you’re so sweet.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Yep. You looked like you were having fun.”

“You’re the devil.”

“You underestimate me Derek.”

“How? I called you the devil.” Allison pushed back her chair and walked round the desk till she was in front of him.

“Exactly. And I kick his fallen angel ass and take his throne.” Derek looked a little taken aback so Allison used it to her advantage and snagged his car keys from his belt. “I’m driving.” She smirked at him then turned around and headed out the door.

                The second half of her day was made up of walking around the streets and looking for any illegally parked cars. At this point Allison was pretty sure that Derek just got some sort of sick satisfaction out of giving people tickets. Maybe Derek used to get a lot of tickets or maybe he just really hated people breaking the law. Although considering how many times they’d broken the law fighting the supernatural she doubted that was it.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like giving out tickets so much?”

“What makes you think I like it?”

“Every time we pass a car that’s parked illegally you get this little gleam in your eye.”

“I just don’t like people breaking the law.”

“We break the law all the time.”

“So then I’m evening it out.”

“So to make sure we never get caught for breaking the law you make sure to catch other law breakers?”

“Yeah pretty much.” She didn’t buy that for a second but she knew he wasn’t going to offer up information unless it was voluntarily. He’d probably tell her eventually but for now she’d just drop it and accept his answer.

They had a few people come up to them and argue about being given a ticket but neither of them were worried. Even if Derek hadn’t been a werewolf they could both hold their own against a couple of people. Allison had gotten proper training from her father and honed her skills with the academy. She could easily isolate a person’s weak spots and take them down; she wasn’t top of her class for anything. And Derek, Derek had taken self-defence classes and he only lost like 50% of his fights now but he always had the pack there to help him anyway. They headed back to the station an hour before her shift was over and finished up with paperwork. Allison had a couple of forms she had to complete but other than that she was officially part of the Beacon Hills Police Department. John waved goodbye to her and she told him she’d see him tomorrow which he smiled at. John had been the biggest help out of everyone; he’d helped her get in to the academy and even talked to her every Sunday. He’d somehow become like a second father to her and after the family she’d lost she was pretty okay with it. Kyle shouted goodbye and congratulated her on making it through her first day and she smiled and ducked her head. She met Derek at the front desk and they agreed with Stiles that they should all definitely grab a drink later. She left them both to talk and walked outside. Her first day was over. She’d made it through the day without messing up. She still had to get through every other day but the first was always the hardest. Sure she still had the possible imminent death when she got home but she’d faced much worse than Lydia. She could always sway her with a spa trip and a math convention…maybe just the spa trip.

She got in her car and pulled out of the lot. She couldn’t wait till tomorrow. It’d be her second day.


End file.
